<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know what you like by acidicshortcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916711">i know what you like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicshortcake/pseuds/acidicshortcake'>acidicshortcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gore, M/M, Vivisection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicshortcake/pseuds/acidicshortcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze is never laden with the pride and adoration that is turned Lucifer’s way—this is something special, something unique, a carefully balanced kind of hatred that keeps Belial’s life dangled by the precarious seams at Lucilius’s fingertips, never safe yet never quite in danger either. </p><p>It’s exactly what Belial wants. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i know what you like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/gifts">tender_anaphylaxis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sight of Lucilius taking what he wants is more beautiful than the skies themselves. Even now, as the calm and collected researcher moves with purpose atop his first and prized creation, a pretty flush coloring pale skin, Belial is just as enraptured as he ever is — maybe even more so, if only for the luxury of the moment. Lucilius's spread thighs, his cock hard and pearled with precome, his hands dripping red onto Lucifer's spread apart chest as the primal's core shudders between slender fingers; Belial imagines them squeezing around his own, merciless and cruel, and his cock strains in his pants. </p><p> </p><p>There's always something so hot, so raw in how Lucilius handles Lucifer. Or maybe it's Belial's love and hate and envy all coiled into one boiling point in the pit of his stomach, coloring his gaze with a desire that only Lucilius himself can pull from the depths of him. He wants to be Lucifer, splayed beneath his maker with his flesh blooming to life under the sweet touch of a scalpel. He wants to be Lucilius, though with a little less tact than the Astral shows in easing the doors of Lucifer's body open, the sanguine more like a carpet to welcome his entry. He wants to keep to the shadows, watching without a sliver of shame, hardly keeping his hand away from the bulge in his pants and instead living in the moment the two of them share — the moment that Lucilius takes, hiding a secret pleasure under the guise of research. It's a concept so clear to Belial; it registers little in the Supreme Primarch's head, Belial knows, and it makes the strained, furrowed brows and the tiny gasps of pain that fall from Lucifer's lips all the more sweet as Belial drinks them in as though he were causing them himself.</p><p> </p><p>That says little for the image of perfection that Lucilius cuts on his own. </p><p> </p><p>Belial's eyes stay trained on every movement of the Astral's slim hips rocking on Lucifer's cock, entranced by the showing of physical effort never seen otherwise. The dips and lines of his body roll in waves without hurry, his lips parted just slightly, the sounds of his pleasure hidden beneath even Lucifer's quiet groans. Now and then his fingers curl more tightly around Lucifer's core; as Lucifer inhales sharply, Belial's cock throbs with senseless heat. He wants to feel it, wants the rush of his life being threatened by Lucilius to flood his veins with pleasure. He wants to feel Lucilius shudder and grind atop him, tight and hot and far more than Belial could even dream of; he wants to bend his creator over and fuck into him, hard and fast, leave his mark and taste the blood of an Astral on his tongue. He wants so much, he wants everything, and Belial could very well lose himself in the delusions and fantasies that pool into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Lucilius comes without a sound, the moment heralded by a quiet hiss of breath and the stuttering of his hips as he spills himself across Lucifer's abdomen. His fingers grip Lucifer's core tight and Lucifer cries out beneath him, a wet sound that leaves the primal's chest shuddering and his eyes glazed over. </p><p> </p><p>What kind of feelings must be taking a hold of him right now? Belial hums the thought as he slips into the shadows, wanting and hungry, before Lucilius regains enough clarity to notice his presence. </p><p> </p><p>As he does, Lucifer's wrecked gaze flickers over towards him; Belial meets the look with a curl of lips, and offers nothing more. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He's a creature that can give into impulses just as easily as he can keep himself on the edge. That's the danger and beauty of free will: not even his own maker truly holds the leash in his palm so long as Belial has any desire to resist. </p><p> </p><p>It makes for such a heated dynamic that Belial's blood threatens to boil over as he takes Lucilius's wrists and pins them down against the scattered papers atop the Astral's desk.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Lucilius asks, gaze sharp but voice cool. But Belial knows Lucilius more than he knows Lucifer or even himself; the irritation in the syllables is real, and the promise of ire resides beneath them. </p><p> </p><p>Well, that's exactly what Belial's been wanting, isn't it? </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Cilius," He purrs into the Astral's ear, teeth catching on the shell of it. He feels more than hears the breath that Lucilius intakes in frustration. "I'm all for denial play, but haven't you been cruel, lately?" </p><p> </p><p>Lucilius doesn't entertain his games with an answer: "Leave." </p><p> </p><p>A smirk catches Belial's lips, and he uses a single hand to spread the researcher's legs apart, using the bulk of his body to fill the space between them.  "So cold!" </p><p> </p><p>Lucilius is perfect in all of his imperfections. His smaller stature puts little meaningful resistance against the primal he's created, and when his words fail to direct he can only scowl, a growl of warning creeping into his tone. "Belial—"</p><p> </p><p>Belial laughs, grinding his cock against the Astral's thigh. "It's a good look on you, Cilius." He hums, his thoughts in more places at once than not, even as he allows his hard cock to meet Lucilius's through the thick layers of robe and cloth separating them. "Let's play for a little while, shall we?" </p><p> </p><p>Lucilius hisses something unintelligible, but Belial pays it no mind as he hikes the robes up around Lucilius's hips and gets them out of his way, exposing Lucilius's own cock, not even a fraction of as turned on as Belial himself is. A far cry from how it'd stood so proudly before.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so harsh, Lucilius." Belial plants sing-song kisses along Lucilius's throat, sucking hard enough to be uncomfortable, to leave a mark; the way Lucilius tries to temper his responses only riles Belial up more. "You never seem to have so much trouble when it's Lucifer, hm? Or is it that you're more into it when you're on top?"</p><p> </p><p>An ice cold glower, so threatening that it could very well become a snarl, sends chills down Belial's spine and heat through him, down to his toes. "That look's so good, Lucilius—so good, give me more!"  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lucilius never denies him this, this fury, this promise of consequences to be had the moment he’s gotten a hold of his bearings once again. His gaze is never laden with the pride and adoration that is turned Lucifer’s way whenever Lucilius fucks him — this is something special, something unique, a carefully balanced kind of hatred that keeps Belial’s life dangled by the precarious seams at Lucilius’s fingertips, never safe yet never quite in danger either. </p><p> </p><p>It’s exactly what Belial wants. </p><p> </p><p>When his hands release the Astral’s wrists and tear into Lucilius’s tights, Lucilius is on him without hesitation, pushing and scratching and all but trying to gouge Belial’s eye out. He hisses his same orders, his disappointments with Belial’s code, his threats and promises, and Belial drinks them all as though they’re filthy words whispered against his ear and straight into his veins, like the injection of a drug that drips from Lucilius's lips. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t stop Belial from sinking into him and spearing Lucilius onto his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Lucilius claws at him, leaving angry streaks down his collar and chest, blood welling up beneath fingernails; Belial moans, snapping his hips forward to bury himself in full, reveling in the growl Lucilius gives while sinking his nails into Belial’s flesh. </p><p> </p><p>“You opened up for me so easily,” Belial breathes, heat dripping in his tone with purpose. “Could it be the Supreme Primarch and I both have—” </p><p> </p><p>“Get it over with!” Lucilius demands, his hands falling from Belial’s chest to instead cling to the edge of the desk for a more stable sense of balance against Belial's assault.</p><p> </p><p>Belial smirks, his own hands bracketing Lucilius’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay~”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no tenderness in the way Belial moves, no care, no worry. He fucks into Lucilius like he’s starved, hard and rough and wild just to draw out the grunts and gasps that Lucilius feeds him with. Lucilius is never pliant, but his body is easy to maneuver in any way Belial desires; he folds Lucilius in half, thighs pushed back and to his chest as Belial drives into him, a lust-crazed and feral grin spread across his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good, Cilius,” It’s the truth falling from the mouth of a serpent; the grip of Lucilius around him is a feeling unlike any other, and Belial’s spellbound to it, lost to the minutes that pass by the two of them in meaningless ticks. "And you're getting all nice and hard for me, too. You've been waiting for it, haven't you? Ahh, this is bad—I can't hold back!" </p><p> </p><p>His climax creeps upon him in a burst, and Belial doesn’t resist as he bruises Lucilius’s hips, snapping forward recklessly. Lucilius’s teeth clench down — his cock twitches between them in reluctance, and Belial’s eyes sparkle.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna come for me, Cilius?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t; his breathless laugh bounces off the walls as he angles his hips and slams into Lucilius’s prostate with a force hard enough to make him see stars. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Cilius—what’s the harm in letting yourself go for me, hmm? All that pent up need inside you, just waiting to burst out—you've been holding it in all this time, even though your body loves this most of all. Come for me, Cilius. Give into it and fall with me~"</p><p> </p><p>It’s something Belial knows well, can see in the creeping flush beneath pallid skin and hear in the ragged breaths that fall from Lucilius’s lips. He knows when Lucilius is about to come —he suspects before Lucilius does, himself— and he picks up his pace, brutal and unforgiving as he reaches his edge and drags his maker down with him all in one easy grind of a moment. He spills himself into Lucilius in the same perfected moment as Lucilius's come paints his skin, and Belial can feel the way Lucilius's walls twitch and milk his cock for all that it can possibly give. He drinks it all in as he meets Lucilius’s cold glare, the fury beneath steel, and Belial can’t help but wonder, as always, if this is the time that will finally push Lucilius over the edge, will finally see Belial strapped down to a table and at the Astral’s mercy as his ribs are pulled apart and remade into displays to weight the papers on Lucilius’s worn desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Clean this up.” Lucilius snaps. Belial sighs with the smile still on his lips, wistful as he pulls away and answers with a flippant yet devoted, “Yes, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe next time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>